A drunk Allen
by LuvinLavi
Summary: This is a story of what really happens when Allen gets drunk. warning a lot of bashing of characters and Laven if you squint. One shot Enjoy! REVISED AND FIXED!


**Hello everyone! This is my first update on Wattpad. Not really a new story and just a fast oneshot but it's something! Hope you like. (Yes, this is a fan fiction based off of an anime called -man)**

Allen chugged down his latest bottle of beer and, then resumed to waving down a waiter for another. Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Komui, Link, and just about everybody else in the black order looked at the white haired teenager, known as Allen in astonishment.

The order (consisting of all of Allen's friends) decided that for Allen's 19th birthday they'd be the first one's to buy Allen his first legal drink. No one knew that he would get addicted to it and chug down 7 beers, 3 tequilas and 10 different concoctions bought for him by members of the club. Lavi stared at his friend in astonishment and worry, but finally decided to take action.

"Allen I think that's enough…" Lavi tried reaching for the new bottle of beer that waiter hade just given him with no success. In the blink of an eye Allen was no longer sitting in his chair but instead hiding behind Lenalee cuddling his beer close to his heaving chest as if it were his last lifeline. Lavi looked at the boy in complete and utter shock "Allen you need to-" Lavi was cut off by the sudden chanting of "shut up shut up shut up".

"Allen Walker you must stop this, this instant." Leverier snapped. Allen gave the overbearing rude man a glare that sent shivers down everyone's spines Allen bolted up from his crouching position and slowly made his way to his ultimate nemesis, Leverier. He stood down at the shrivelled face and stated very simply, what he thought.

"I hate you Mr. Hitler moustache man!" Allen screamed. Leverier's face shifted into the form of shock but then was quickly replaced with anger.

"Allen Walker take back what you said emedi- "

"blah,blah,blah. All you ever do is talk. You can't do anything but point your yucky sausage fingers at everybody!" The room remained in an eerie silence, but Allen's remark did make many people smile in satisfaction. After saying what was on his mind Allen returned to the comfort of his beer. Snot long after the silence had begun; it was then broken by none other than Link.

"Allen Walker this behaviour is down right po-" Link along with many others was interrupted by Allen's need to point out his opinion…

"Oh Link, SHUT UP already and get that stick out of your ass!" Surprised expressions all turned to the frustrated teen. "And you're always fallowing Hitler's every whim like his personal dog. It makes me sick. Oh, and get a life, because stalking mine isn't that much of an accomplishment!" Link remained silent and looked at his bottle of beer. Kanda decided that he hade enough and was going to go to bed, but of course not without throwing the moyashi a rude remark.

"tch, moyahsi you've gotta-"

"First of all my name is Allen, not _moyashi_ and second. You can't be making fun of how I look with you looking sooo gay! And let me tell yah I'm not the only one that realizes it!" Allen was really beginning piss off Kanda, and the grouchy samurai began reaching for his precious mugen before anyone could stop him from chopping off the little runts head. Lenalee decided that it was time she tied and calmed down the raging teens.

"Allen, I think it would be a good idea if you stopped drin-"

"And I think it would be a good idea if you would just shut up! I seriously don't know how much more of your whining I can take!" Lenalee looked as though she were going to cry.

"Allen I didn't know you thought of me that way." Tears began to fall down her cream cheeks, leaving slight staining streaks.

"Glad you now know." Allen added. By this time Lenalee was now full out crying feeling completely heart broken and embarrassed by the harsh words of her drunken friend. She even believed every word that came out of his mouth, and that's what hurt her the most… The truth. Her eyes began to get puffy and her cheeks became a rosy color and no matter how much she tried she couldn't get hers nose to stop running. "You look pathetic" Allen murmured under his breath and resumed to drinking his beer in peace.

Komui looked over at the teen in astonishment. This could not have been Allen. Allen was to scared to even hint at having a crush on his dearest Lenalee if he were there, but he had jus _bashed_ his _only_ sister in his presence.

"Allen Walker the one that should _shut up_ is you!" Allen did not seem at all surprised by the scientist's sudden outburst of anger. Instead Allen gave an evil grin to the over protective brother and looked straight into his face and stuck out his tongue. After the child like action the sound of giggling could be heard from the very drunk teen. Allen stared at Komui with a look of complete insanity or maybe enjoyment in his argent eyes.

"Ohh, but Komui I've just started." Allen showed the group of order members one of his signature smirks, that more often then none ran a shiver done ones spine.

Allen continued to bash every single member of the order until the alcohol finally took its total and knocked the boy unconscious. Everybody but Lavi and Allen slowly made their way back to their comfortable rooms with their pride hanging by a thread. Who knew something so small could cause so much damage.

Lavi looked at the young teenager lying on the stone floor of their cafeteria. "Allen you never told me what my flaws were?" Allen groaned and shifted so that Lavi was in his direct line of vision and mumbled out a slightly inaudible response, "that's because you don't have any…" Allen gave Lavi a small grin before being sucked back into the void of unconsciousness. Lavi began grinning at the teen in amusement and laid a quick peck on the boy's forehead.

"Thank you, and Happy birthday babe"

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
